


Should've Known

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the VinList April 2013 Magnificent Monday Writing Challenge: Fool Me Once…





	Should've Known

The giggling should have given it away.

Or the date on the calendar, for that matter. 

But Chris had been so preoccupied, that both had gone right over his head.

So, when he had finally sat down at the table, intending to grab a quick bite of breakfast, and a sip or two of coffee, he had been taken entirely by surprise.

“Gah,” Chris sputtered, clearly trying to decide if he wanted to spit the foul liquid out of his mouth, or force himself to swallow it.

“Happy April Fool’s Day, Dad!”

“We gotcha, Chris,” JD laughed.

And they had.


End file.
